


Fusioning in love

by Lifesucksowrite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fusion, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesucksowrite/pseuds/Lifesucksowrite
Summary: People in love are powerful together





	Fusioning in love

"Hey Q," Lenna yelled. She was currently talking to her friend and long time crush ,Quinn. The very attractive daughter of Hecate . She was currently munching on pancakes shaped liked pumpkins with whipped cream on top. "Oh hey Lenna! What's up?"Quinn asked. "I'm doing good but I was thinking, if your not busy. You wanna hang out?" "Sure! Maybe we could hangout and watch Halloween movies in my cabin. And we could work on our Halloween costumes." Quinn said eagerly. "OK cool. See you later!" Lenna said. Then she walked away. 

Lenna walked to her cabin after breakfast. She went to her siblings for advice. Since they were children Aphrodite they were experts on romance and crushes. As Lenna entered the cabin she saw her sister doing her makeup. "Hey Drew, guess what!" Lenna said gleefully. "What do you Len?" Drew asked but she sounded very annoyed. "I'm gonna hang out with Quinn tonight!" Lenna said. "Is that the really pale girl with brown hair and blue eyes?" Drew questioned. Lenna replied with, "Yep." Drew was about to say something but Piper said,"Alright it's time to go to the stables." 

As Lenna was learning how to ride a peagus Quinn was talking to Will Solace and his boyfriend Nico di Angelo in the medial tent. "Will, Nico. Guess what!" Quinn said she was bouncing because, she was so excited. "Are you going on a date with Lenna?" Nico asked Quinn. "Yea where gonna watch Halloween movies and work on our Halloween costumes," she exclaimed. Will have her a thumbs up and continued to work on a patient. Nico smiled and cut bandages. 

After there long day they walked to dinner and then there movie night began.


End file.
